Snowflakes in the Night
by Ariao
Summary: Two gems, two totally different paths...both on the same course, though neither know it...yet. Back before the beginning of the war on Earth, there were mere whispers of a rebellion. What happens when one gem is pulled from the side she is on, to the side she wanted to be all along? "I will not let them hurt you. No matter what happens to me." Book one of the Snowflake Set.
1. Prologue - Obsidian

Well, here we are. Another fanfic involving other characters. This will probably wind up by being my longest completed fic to date, as there's a lot of ground to cover here. I'll try to keep an upload of two chapters at a time: one will be in bold, the other in italics. Except for this part and a bit much, much later. Reason being is I'm wanting to keep it clear on who's thinking or doing what. So, for now, enjoy the prologue and I'll see you on the other side.

I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic. Hopefully it's not copying anyone, but if it is, I apologize now. It truly is unintentional.

* * *

There was no stopping it this time. All the final plans had fallen away to dust as the last gem monsters started closing in.

How long would it even be before they turned into the same corrupted monsters that they swore to hunt down until the earth was safe from their kind once and for all?

"Rose, you have to pull back." I turned to look over my shoulder at the large Crystal Gem leader, her stomach bulging with the soon-arrival of her precious child…the boy she had already started calling Steven.

"I can't. Not until we manage to stop this one's rampage." Rose said stubbornly, taking a small step forward. From slightly behind her, Pearl jumped forward, clearly ready to be forced back into her gem once more if it meant protecting Rose. At this point, they all would have done it…but there was far more at stake this time.

 _I can't let them face that path…_

There was a small current of lightning that ran over my arms at the thought. She was right, as always, but it didn't make things any easier to admit.

 ** _No…we can't. But could we really face being trapped for an eternity over this? Is it really worth it?_**

It was the only way….

"I can't let you do that, Rose." Pushing myself up to my feet, I staggered a few steps so that I stood between Rose Quartz and the gem monster as it snorted, looking like it was about to attack again. "If I can just prepare for a bit…I can draw it into the Dreamscape."

"Obsidian, no. You know it's impossible to escape there during the day." I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off.

"I never admitted to it being easy, Garnet. But you and I both know that the fate of this planet can change in a heartbeat." I looked over at the slightly larger fusion. "The Dreamscape is the only option we have that can ensure the safety of Rose's child."

 ** _Even if it means that I'll never see this side of them again._**

 _I would do everything in my power to protect them…._

 ** _Which is why I'm willing to do this crazy plan._**

"Please…think about this." I could vaguely hear Rose's protest, but over the voices of the other two gems in my head, I barely paid the rebel leader any attention.

Reaching over to where one of their stones was on the side of my neck, I closed my eyes, summoning my staff once more, its sleek black handle glinting in the faint morning light. Out of habit, I gave it a quick spin before resting the slightly sharpened point on the ground near my feet, the electrical currents surrounding the top of the rod.

"For the future of the Crystal Gems, I will not let you exist in this world." From the back of my eyes, darkness began to crowd my vision, making it look as if the gem monster was in some sort of tunnel.

 _Not good. We have to open the portal now, even if it takes us with it!_

 ** _What do you think we're trying to do?!_**

At that, the monster let out a roar and charged. Everything seemed to slow down then. Distantly, I could hear the other gems getting ready to attack. I held out a hand, hoping to signal them to stay back. The gem monster was almost on top of us, the golden eyes burning in corrupted hatred. Finally the gust of wind that signaled that the portal to the Dreamscape was finally open. Just as I turn around, the others are gone, unable to enter this strange world.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." I sneered, turning back to face the gem monster. The background of Beach City was the most ironic setting for what was about to be a long and fierce battle, but in the end, this was going to be my new home.

Because the number one rule of entering the Dreamscape was broken: never enter it in physical form…only in your dream form.

* * *

Hey, you made it to the end of this short chapter. Hopefully you keep reading to find out about these three characters, though I'm pretty sure you have a bit of an idea as to what Obsidian is by now. Anywho...Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 1 - Onyx

Hi there! Glad to see you're reading on. Hopefully that means I have at least a bit of your interest, but I'll just let you get on with it. Enjoy chapter one, and I'll hopefully see you at the bottom.

The word "fanfiction" indicates that I own none of the plot to Steven Universe. If I did, Ruby and Sapphire would have a lot more screen time. I love those two.

* * *

 **"Come on, on your feet." The large blue gem reached down and roughly grabbed one of the weaker gem warriors with a growl. "I'm not having you make a mockery of me." The smaller gem whimpered something before being tossed back to the rock.**

 **"Easy, Zircon. We need to have some of them alive." The larger blue gem stood ramrod straight as a smaller black gem entered the training area. The chosen target for Zircon, a pearl by the looks of it, was half cowering as she tried to get to her feet subtly. Just as the black gem was about to add something else, a set of three beeps indicated a message from her communicator. Letting out a sigh, she reached into her robe and pulled it out, reading over the message before closing her eyes to hide the eye roll of annoyance.**

 **"Never mind, General Zircon. At ease," the smaller gem opened her eyes to see the blue-clad general relax slightly and turn her head to glare at the young pearl through the corner of her eye. "I see one more bruise on that pearl, I'm reporting it to the Diamond Authority. You can be the one to explain why you were attacking a mere servant of theirs." The black gem said, her voice bordering on annoyance as she turned, placing the communicator back inside her robe as she turned, waving one hand to signal the weaker gem to follow her, all the while ignoring Zircon's surprised stare.**

 **Once she was out of earshot of the cold general, the black gem turned to the pearl. "You can't just run off like that. You're lucky that your master noticed you gone." The pearl said nothing, her head lowered as the two gems continued their way down the brightly lit marble corridor. The smaller gem narrowed her eyes slightly at the silence, but kept quiet as a large, ornate metal door came into view guarded by a pair of muscular gems.**

 **"Onyx to see the Diamond Authority," the small black gem said stiffly once they were in earshot, "I was told to meet with them on a matter of strict importance." One of the guards nodded, her green gem glowing momentarily on the back of her hand before she stepped aside.**

 **"Permission granted, Onyx."**

 **It was the same routine nearly every day. Onyx was pretty sure that at this point, the only reason the guards never let her in on sight was for the simple reason of protocol. They had a job to do, just as she did. But there were many a time when it got to be more of a nuisance than anything.**

 **For a heartbeat, she turned her head to look back at the pearl, wondering if she should bring her in with her. Just as she was about to tell the weak-looking gem to remain out here, the pearl bowed to her and stepped warily around to enter the audience hall of the Diamond Authority. Resisting the urge to shake her head, she let out a sigh through her nose and entered a couple of seconds after the pearl.**

 **"Onyx." The cold voice clipped from the back of the room. Stopping near the door, the smaller gem dropped to one knee and crossed an arm over her chest, bowing her head slightly in respect.**

 **"On your feet, High General. There is much to discuss." The voice at the opposite side of the room was a bit gentler, and she stood, crossing her arms behind her back as she walked forward to stand before the raised platform that held the members of the Diamond Authority.**

 **The room, had she known about the royalty of earth, would probably have best been compared to that in appearance. It was larger than most of the rooms among the metal monstrosity that the Diamonds called home, with only the one door as the only access point. The walls were dotted with pictures of victorious conquests by one of the Diamonds at some point in their lives. At the back of the large room was a raised area where the four of the leaders sat on a throne. Behind each Diamond, a small flag with each of their symbols rested, indicating who was who in the ranks of the military.**

 **On the far left was Blue Diamond, her dark indigo flag showing her diamond pattern like a lightning bolt from a pale blue cloud shape. Beside her was Grey Diamond, the one who had masterminded the entirety of the palace monstrosity as well as the head of the Technology Gems Division; behind her, her flag was a steely grey with a simple design of some tool or another, once more patterned by diamonds. In the "center" was Yellow Diamond, the one that everyone saw as the sort of de-facto leader of the gems, and her flag design was about as simple as it got: a bright yellow diamond that repeated by growing larger and dulling in vibrancy until it was larger than the space the flag provided. Then on the far right was Pink Diamond, one of the gentlest spirited gems outside the field of battle with her diamond rose patterned flag echoing the bright pink of her curly hair.**

 **"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Onyx asked making sure to keep her gaze lower than eye contact level with the Diamond leaders.**

 **"There have been reports that some are wanting to stage a rebellion in the eastern province," Yellow Diamond scoffed, arms crossing over her lithe frame. Onyx had to force herself to remain quiet. It had been her that had delivered that report a few days back, but without any real proof that a rebellion was in action, she couldn't take any action against it without the Diamond Authority's word.**

 **"And while the report indicated possibilities, the facts and the proof have finally come through." The black gem turned her head minutely to where Grey Diamond spoke. "Rebellion is not something we can have right now, we're on the verge of getting a team together to go to the next planet and install a new kindergarten. It must go through as planned without delay."**

 **"So you want me to take care of it." She made sure to keep the question as a statement rather than making it sound like she was questioning their judgement. Last time she had done that…she stopped the thought before the shiver down her spine gave her thoughts away. Re-education was not fun…especially when the Diamonds themselves did it; she had to spend three weeks in her gem recovering under the eye of Pink Diamond.**

 **"We need you to eliminate the ones responsible for putting this idea of rebellion into the minds of these gems. Re-educate the rest by however you see fit." Yellow Diamond said, her eyes locked on her as Onyx forced herself to hold steady under the leader's hostile glare.**

 **"Understood." Onyx lowered herself back into a bow before the rough dismissal from Yellow Diamond sent her back towards the heavy doors. Perhaps Zircon would get her chance to have some fun on the battlefield once more….**

 **Back outside, she looked up at the clouds, her eyes scanning the endless expanse for something, just as she did every time she left the presence of the Diamond Authority. But, when nothing came, she shook her head slightly and continued on her way to the training ground. She pondered for a moment on how many to take with her. Last she had seen and heard, the rebellion in question held no more than fifty gems, but it could have been more, and, now that a few days had gone by since, even more could have joined up.**

 **Zircon was a definite (she did NOT want to have to file another report on the gem because she had gotten "carried away" in training again) with her one fifty strong battalion. But that left the matter of who else would be able to come. As a rule, it had been instilled that she leave at least three strong groups here for the Diamond Authority to use if she ever had to take some on missions like this.**

 **Topaz, she could stand to leave behind, as well as one of the newer generals, Amber. The younger gem didn't have the experience to handle fighting her own like this, and Topaz was a wise leader among them. Then again, Grey Diamond's top group, led by Flint, was staying to work on the plans to go to this new planet. That could count as three being here….**

 **Perhaps she could take Ruby with her? Like Amber, she was relatively new to the armies, but she had risen quickly under Yellow Diamond's control, and was a fighter to the core. Her group was still relatively small, twenty-seven last count she had done, but all were said to be strong and willing fighters.**

 **With her mind made up, she looked to the sky once more to judge the time, before heading out to hunt down the generals. Zircon would most likely be back after the trainees, and Ruby…well, she'd have to look around for her. There were two places the red gem could be: at the prison compound, or out in the old kindergarten for her "alone time" as she called it.**

* * *

Hurray, you made it to the end of chapter one. And yes, this is also giving hints on how Ruby and Sapphire meet in my mind. What do you guys think about Onyx so far? I wonder how many of you will pick up on what I'm trying to hint with a couple of the diamonds... Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 2 - Moonstone

Alright, chapter two. Glad to see you've hung in there. Or, well...I hope you've not been forcing yourself to read this story. You all can tell me if it's bad or not and leave it be. I'm more or less just putting this up because I wanted something a bit different. Also, it serves as a save place for the story if anything happens to my computer. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom...hopefully.

Do I really need to say it? Not claiming any of the characters from Steven Universe. Don't own them, so don't even think of giving me credit for that epically awesome show.

* * *

 _"Anything?" The smaller of the two gems shook her head._

 _"I haven't gotten much. Everything's so blurry right now."_

 _"Not all things are meant to be clear. Perhaps that's just the way it's meant to be." Sapphire stood and turned. Coming towards them was a larger red gem, black eyes narrowed at the sight of the two of them together._

 _"What are you two doing out here? Get back to work." The larger gem spat, summoning a pair of spiked knuckles, clearly hoping that they would defy her just to give the larger gem a reason to fight them. Unfortunately for the volatile gem, they had enough sense to step around her and get back to work._

 _"Don't worry, Moonstone. Everything will work itself out in the end. They always do." Sapphire said gently, resting a gloved hand on her shoulder._

 _"I know…I know…" Moonstone paused for a moment, reaching over to grip her white gem subconsciously where it met her shoulder opposite Sapphire's hand. "It's just…what if I never really gain any control over it? Being forced into a sleep just to go there? What kind of power is that?"_

 _"One that will be a great asset to others if given the chance." Sapphire said calmly, as if knowing exactly what it would lead to. Of course, she probably did, her friend did have future vision, after all._

 _"That's just a possibility. Nothing's set in stone, right?" Moonstone asked, looking at the blue gem beside her._

 _"No…that's one of the few facts I can say for certain." Sapphire replied before they both fell silent once they reached the gem mines._

 _The gem mines…one of the most horrid places to be forced to work in their world, as well as the place the Diamond Authority was known to toss gems to that they wanted nothing to do with. The ones that were forced to work here were the ones that had no place in this world in the eyes of the higher ups. Even prisoners got better status than they did, at least most of them were "full gems" as they were so often told._

 _"Were you two off again?" Moonstone winced a bit at the screeching voice that bounced around the entrance to the gem mines. Before either of them could say a word, the slightly larger muscled gem came over, grabbing both of them by the arm. "There's an inspection taking place in two minutes, and we need every gem hands on."_

 _"Sorry, Emerald. It was my fault. Moonstone only left to bring me back." She looked over at Sapphire, though the dress-wearing gem didn't seem to be meeting her gaze._

 _"I don't care who's at fault here. Just get in there and get to work." Emerald barked, dropping the two of them onto one of the transporters. Once the flash from the teleport had faded, Moonstone got to her feet, casting one last glance at Sapphire before going deeper into the mine they had been dropped to. Now that they were being watched again, there was no time to thank the blue gem for getting her out of hot water with Emerald._

 _Work in the gem mines was more or less enduring someone from the Technology Gems Division glaring at you all day. The work they had others do here revolved around working with the extractors to force gems out of the ground so they could be planted in one of the numerous kindergartens across the universe._

 _Two minutes went by far too quickly for Moonstone, for just as she had turned around to go after her next gem, the transporter activated and Emerald's screeching voice once again grated on her hearing._

 _"We've only had a bit of trouble, but it's nothing we can't handle." Moonstone resisted the urge to roll her eyes, not even bothering to see who the green gem was trying to sweet talk now._

 _"We're here because there's trouble. We need to get to the bottom of it." The voice was gruffer, but it held enough of an edge to demand attention. Moonstone looked over her shoulder at Emerald and a tiny gem, even smaller than she was, really, with poufy maroon colored hair and a well-muscled build. Her hands were clenched into fists as she looked around, not even bothering to pay Emerald and mind._

 _"I can assure you that such action from the military is not needed. The gem mines are as productive as ever." Emerald promised in her grating voice, causing the red gem to glare at her._

 _"Maybe it's not them I need to report back on," the red gem said stiffly. Moonstone paused, her back pressed against the wall to keep from drawing attention to herself; around her, others were watching curiously as well, including the Technology Gems that dotted the area. It was the smaller gem's next words that caught everyone off guard._

 _"Maybe I need to focus on the gem controlling them."_

 _Emerald took a step back as a single dark red gauntlet formed on one hand of the smaller gem. That seemed to push the red gem over the edge and she shot forward, knocking the larger green gem to the ground and slamming her weapon hand down near her head._

 _"I'll bet that you're the one who's –."_

 _"That's enough, Ruby."_

 _Moonstone looked away from what was going on to see a lithe black gem with a dark grey-black flowing robe tied in the back by a sash at her waist. The red gem, Ruby, scrambled off Emerald as the other gem came over, leaving her to grab the green gem and pull her to her feet._

 _"We're done here." The black gem said coldly, nearly tossing Emerald back to the ground as she turned away from them._

 _"Yes ma'am." Ruby said quickly, letting her gauntlet vanish before trotting to hurry after the black gem._

 _Just as they reached the teleporter, the black gem turned to look at them and Moonstone felt a shiver of fear go through her. "Let me be clear. We're done here for now. We know there's talk going around, and we're going to find out who's leading this ruse." With that, the gems were gone in a flash of light._

 _For a long moment, Moonstone looked around, wondering what had just happened. Was that supposed to be the inspection? Seemed more like some sort of interrogation!_

* * *

Alright, so now we've met the other gem from the prologue: Moonstone. I think that if any character is going to be labeled a Mary-Sue by readers, it might be her, but don't worry, I'll do my best to keep it on the down low. If it gets too out of hand, just start yelling at me. I hope I did Ruby and Sapphire justice in these chapters, but I'm kind of going on a limb here since we don't really know who they were before they met each other.

Happy Reading, and I'll see you all next week with the next two chapters.


	4. Chapter 3 - Onyx

Yay, another update! So I was thinking that with this two-chapter-a-week update plan, I do one on Tuesdays and the other on Thursdays. Hopefully, I can keep to it. Anywho, here's chapter three.

Right now, all I can claim are some of the OCs and the base of the plotline in this story. I have no claim to the epicly awesome show known as Steven Universe.

Happy Reading and I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

 **Onyx paused once they were back at the campsite, still not sure what to make of Ruby's abrupt confrontation of Emerald in the gem mines. While it was uncalled for, it could also work to their advantage and scare someone to head out and warn whoever was leading this rebellion that they were around. If that happened, they could follow them to take down this rebellion before it went any further.**

 **"** **I don't regret it." Ruby said, thinking that she was waiting for an apology.**

 **"** **I didn't think you did. I'm just trying to keep what I know straight." Onyx replied, crossing her arms behind her back as she headed towards the main area of the camp, Ruby keeping up at a trot behind her. The soldiers they passed lowered their heads respectfully, but Onyx barely paid them any mind. Not too far from a blue tent, Zircon was standing with her back to them talking to a younger dravite gem.**

 **"** **You didn't tell me you had a new recruit." Onyx stated once they reached where Zircon and the younger gem were talking. The dravite jumped slightly and snapped to attention once she saw who was talking to them.**

 **"** **Recent as in two days ago." Zircon said, dismissing the dravite as she turned to face Onyx. From the corner of her eye, the black gem saw the dravite give a sharp salute before turning and leaving them be. "So, get anything?"**

 **"** **Possibly. I think using the gem mines might be a solid lead to where and who this rebellion is under." Onyx replied with a nod to Ruby. "We'll need a couple of gems on lookout for any of the gems leaving those mines in a manner that would warrant suspicion. I doubt they'll actually meet in this area directly now that they know we're here, but it might be right under our gems."**

 **"** **I'll have some gems on it." Ruby promised with a nod, thankfully getting the hint. Onyx watched as Ruby went over to where her small group was set up and beckoned to a few of her soldiers.**

 **"** **I take it she got a bit more hot-headed than need be?" Zircon's voice broke into her thoughts and Onyx just shrugged.**

 **"** **In the end, it more than likely helped our cause. If the rebellion leader wasn't in that group at the mines, whoever's a part of it will more than likely warn the leader and we'll have our case closed before another day goes by."**

 **"** **And if the leader was in that group?"**

 **"** **Then we keep with the mission and see if we can track down what's going on." Onyx replied smoothly. "Unless there's something else you'd like to tell me, Zircon."**

 **"** **No…nothing at all." Zircon said, though Onyx was sure there was a bit of a flinch at the end. Casting her gaze up to the sky for a moment before Ruby finally came back, leaving a couple of gems to head out of the encampment.**

 **"** **Quartz and Citrine will keep an eye on things and inform us if something comes up." Ruby supplied, drawing the High General's attention back to the younger gem.**

 **"** **Very well. If you two want to go around and see about digging up something more. I need to fill in what we've got going so far to the Diamonds." Onyx said, holding back a sigh. Doing these types of missions always had one fact that she hated with a passion: the daily reports. At least if they were out on a real assignment, they could just report in every few days or if something came up.**

 **Pulling out the communicator, Onyx headed for her tent a little ways off, not even bothering to dismiss Zircon and Ruby properly. Pushing aside the black canvas, she stepped inside, settling onto the pillow that Pink Diamond had given her years ago when she had been an average soldier. After a brief moment to gather her thoughts once more, she pressed the button that would connect her to the Diamond Authority.**

 **"** **Hello, Onyx." She blinked in surprise at the voice that came through the speaker as well as the figure on screen. She had expected Yellow Diamond, or maybe even the slight chance of it being Blue Diamond…not the gentle Pink Diamond that smiled at her.**

 **"** **Pink Diamond, I'm calling in to report." Onyx said stiffly, doing her best to remain collected.**

 **"** **I see. Have you had any success so far?" The pink haired diamond tilted her head slightly as Onyx cleared her throat.**

 **"** **Well, there are a couple of promising leads. We think there might be a connection to the gem mines and this rebellion."**

 **"** **Hm…That would make sense. Those that are unhappiest would be more likely to rebel against the authority of others." Pink Diamond turned thoughtful for a moment before turning her attention back to the High General. "But what do you really think, Onyx?"**

 **The black gem winced a bit and looked away from the screen. Having spent most of her soldier life under the gentle warrior had given Pink Diamond an edge when it came to reading her. That…and the three weeks outside of that when she became a first rank general and had to be re-educated by the other diamonds.**

 **"** **Truthfully? I think this whole search is in the wrong place." Onyx admitted quietly, not sure who could be listening in from outside the tent. "Nothing here seems to hold any hints of a rebellion. There's no whispers, no fear…there's nothing to base anything off of. Even the gems working the mines don't seem to be any more violent-driven enough to spark such a thing."**

 **"** **Let me ask you this then," Pink Diamond said lightly, drawing the other's attention back to her once more, "that last report you filed…was it really there that you based the facts on?"**

 **Onyx looked away once more and closed her eyes. "There was a bit of a rebellion after I gave that report. Before I returned back, I took matters into my own hands and put a stop to it before it got any larger than the fifty in the report."**

 **"** **Then why did you not mention that?" Pink Diamond asked gently, trying to coax some sort of answer from her.**

 **"** **Honestly? I wish I knew an answer to that. I've been so restless as of late, so I figured that doing this would solve it." Onyx admitted after a long moment of silence. "All I've done is keep the generals around the camp from destroying gems before they get the chance to show their loyalty to the Diamond Authority."**

 **"** **And yet most would see that as a weakness." The words weren't said in a cruel way, but the sting was there. The reputation Onyx held among the other gems was one of cold calculations and an unforgiving nature…but the few that worked directly with her soon found a whole new reason for it.**

 **"** **That's why the other diamonds wanted me re-educated." Onyx reminded the pink gem grimly. "But it was the one thing I could never really change. I just learned how to block my emotions a lot better, is all."**

 **"** **And now, you want to make sure you can protect the gems here." Pink Diamond pushed gently, a small smile on her face. "It's not wrong to care, Onyx."**

 **"** **It is when it goes against a mission." The black gem growled as she put the communicator down and started pacing, arms crossing behind her back out of habit.**

 **"** **Onyx," the gentle gem tried to reclaim her attention, but she was off in her own world again, her pacing agitated.**

 **"** **I've already been re-educated once because of it. I know I have to put the missions first, that's the rule. I just wish that –."**

 **"** **Onyx." Pink Diamond said it more firmly and it was enough to snap her out of her thoughts as the other gem stopped her pacing and turned back to look fully at the communicator. "You don't want others to feel the same thing that you did when you were in training, I get that. I understand why you want to do it." The gentle leader smiled slightly, "you should know that you don't have to hide that from me."**

 **Onyx sighed and went over to sit back on the pillow. "I know, but I don't want to put you in another position like what happened fifty years ago. I know that was hard on you."**

 **"** **Watching you be re-educated by my kin was hard, yes, but I was so thrilled to know that you had found a way through it, just like you did so many other times on the battlefield." Onyx let a small smile show at that and Pink Diamond's grin grew at that before falling serious once more.**

 **"** **There's something I need to talk to you about. Why don't you call the others back here and we'll talk gem to gem."**

 **While it was a bit strange, Onyx wasn't one to question the gentle leader. They both knew that there was no real rebellion left, the whole thing had been more of a ruse and follow up for her. With a nod, she relaxed on the pillow.**

 **"** **I'll tell the others that we'll set out at morning if nothing comes up," the black gem promised, not putting much thought into why Pink Diamond was wanting to talk in person rather than through the communicator. With a single nod from the gem on screen, the communicator let out a static crackle before the screen went blank.**

* * *

So, what do you all think of that one? Is it bad that I already have different scenes already typed up on the computer? If people want it, I might put up a companion story that goes into some of the background details that keep popping up (Onyx's Re-Education is already typed up if anyone's really interested) Thanks for taking the time to read this so far! Even without a review, it still makes me happy to know that I have some people reading it.


	5. Chapter 4 - Moonstone

I have to admit, I lost a lot of inspiration for this story, but thanks to the new episodes of SU, it's got me back on the track for this one. Moonstone, I've come to remember, is a bit more of a struggle for me to write for now, but hopefully it'll get easier when she starts playing more of a role in the story. I own nothing but my OCs and the story.

 **WARNING: There is a bit of a spoiler for Onyx's Re-education in this chapter!**

* * *

 _Turned out that hadn't been the inspection. No, that came later. Moonstone overheard a couple of the others talking something about the plans of an inspection being delayed thanks to the military being here on some investigation or another. But that was neither here nor there right now in her mind. All the white gem was thinking of was getting this one stubborn gem from out of the rocks before…._

 _"_ _Hey, move it! We need every gem in one piece before the ship leaves!"_

 _Before Bloodstone came around to check on the progress. Moonstone tensed when she heard footsteps head in her direction and risked a glance over her shoulder to see the large red gem glaring at her with black eyes._

 _"_ _Didn't you hear me? I said get going!" Without giving her much time to react, the larger gem summoned her spiked knuckles and slammed them into the side of her head, sending the white gem crashing into one of the walls. Moonstone blinked, almost fearing that she would poof back into her gem for a moment as a couple of others watched nearby._

 _"_ _Pathetic." Bloodstone spat, stalking forward. Moonstone started to force herself up, only to drop back to the ground with a yelp, barely able to brace herself in time for the next strike._

 _"_ _Doing this will only get you hurt." There was a clank of metal as Sapphire summoned her gauntlet and used it to block Bloodstone's attack._

 _"_ _Get out of the way!" The dark red gem made a move to shove Sapphire aside, but the blue gem just stepped back before anything could connect. "Why you little…"_

 _"_ _That's enough." From near one of the teleporters, Moonstone saw two gems head over to them. One was what looked like a citrine with dark orange clothes and shoulder-length hair that appeared white. The other was in a knee-length cream dress with light blue and pink swirls and short-cut pale purple hair._

 _"_ _This has nothing to do with you military clods." Bloodstone growled, stalking towards Sapphire and Moonstone once more. Moonstone managed to get to her feet in time for the citrine gem soldier to step towards the furious bloodstone._

 _"_ _Quartz, go get the general." The citrine said, her gaze locked on Bloodstone. The other gem nodded and turned, heading for the transporter._

 _"_ _Not so fast." Bloodstone growled, turning her attention towards Quartz, a vicious gleam lighting her dark eyes._

 _"_ _Don't forget me," the citrine snapped, pulling out a thin sword and launching herself at the larger gem. Moonstone took a couple steps back, pressing against the wall as the military warrior ducked a blow from Bloodstone._

 _"_ _Did you clods forget that I was trained by the same bloodstone that followed the High General?" Moonstone felt a thrill of fear run through her at the words, but the citrine didn't seem fazed by it as she lashed out with a sideswipe of her thin sword._

 _"_ _Makes no difference if you've never worked alongside the High General yourself." The grating voice of Emerald spoke up and Moonstone had never felt more relieved than when the green-and-black gem showed up just then. "Onyx may have split her core group up from that day, but that doesn't mean that her ideals show through your brute force."_

 _"_ _Shut it. What do you know?" Bloodstone growled, rounding on Emerald now and pulling back a fist, ready to strike. From there, so many things happened at once that it took Moonstone a second to really understand them._

 _Emerald took a step to the side just as Bloodstone swung. The Citrine let out a growl and took a step forward, apparently aiming to get between the two before the blow could connect. The teleporter flashed to life. Sapphire had appeared at her side and was pulling her away from the wall and off to the side._

 _Because in the next instant, there was electricity sparking up the side of the wall._

 _"_ _What is going on here?" the voice that spoke up had brought a deathly silence on the group watching the fight, and Moonstone felt a shiver run through her as the High General herself stepped into view, the ruby and quartz gems right behind her._

 _"_ _Hello, Onyx." Emerald's high pitched voice made her wince as she watched the gem all but skip over to the High General._

 _"_ _Emerald." Onyx nodded slightly, her tone lighter for a moment before her gaze scanned the group. "So what's this I heard about one of the Bloodstones causing a problem?" The black gem's eyes turned to lock on the bulky bloodstone._

 _"_ _Causing problems? I've been trying to keep things running smoothly!" Bloodstone snarled, stalking forward. Onyx just seemed uninterested in what Bloodstone had to say and turned to Citrine as the ruby went over to her. "Are you even listening?" Bloodstone growled, her black eyes burning._

 _From the shadows behind the warp pad, Moonstone caught a flash of something then felt her eyes widen in shock as a crescent of light slipped between Onyx and Emerald to strike Bloodstone. The bulky gem let out a groan before vanishing into her gem with a poof._

 _"_ _No one disrespects the High General." And with that, a small dark blue gem came into view, hopping over the warp pad, her dark blue-green eyes almost black with fury._

 _"_ _Thank you, Opal." Onyx said, looking down at the dark red gem on the ground._

 _For a long moment, Moonstone watched as the black gem stared at the fallen bloodstone before giving a scowl._

 _"_ _Pathetic defective gem." Onyx growled and stepped forward. Moonstone could only watch in horror as she lifted a foot and smashed it down on the gem, causing it to shatter with a chime._

* * *

So there you have it. The next Moonstone chapter. I might get the next chapter for this story up, or I might do another for _Onyx's Re-education_...we'll see. Happy Reading!


End file.
